Relations
by daredyoutokissme
Summary: Short interconnected stories focusing on the various relationships between characters. Set in the next generation. When you've spent so many years fighting evil, the relationships you create are all the more precious. The Weasley/Potters celebrate friends, family, and more.
1. Alphabet Soup

"Thank you, Mummy." Lucy smiled up at her mother, revealing two dimples on her angelic face.

Molly, who was five years her sister's senior, smiled at Audrey as well. "Yes, thanks Mum."

"You're welcome girls. It's a good day for soup, isn't it?" Audrey replied as she took her own seat at the small kitchen table and nodded towards the window. Outside, though the sun was shining, a thick layer of snow covered the ground.

"I like alphabet soup." proclaimed Lucy in agreement.

"Here, Lucy," said Molly, lifting her spoon to show Lucy a collection of letters. "What does this say?"

Lucy, who had just started learning to read, peered at the noodles before grinning brightly. "It says Lucy! That's my name."

"Yes it is, love." agreed Audrey. "What about this?" She used her own spoon to pluck two letters from Lucy's bowl.

"A-T." read Lucy. "At!"

"Good." replied Audrey. "Now why don't you try adding another letter to the front of this word."

"Okay." said Lucy happily. She scooped up a C and carefully transferred it onto her mother's proffered spoon. "C-A-T. Cat!"

"Look what I spelled, Mum." interjected Molly.

"Molly Weasey?" asked Audrey.

"There weren't enough L's, so I used this bit of carrot instead, see?" Molly explained.

"Ahh." said Audrey. "I think that's enough spelling for now girls. Eat your soup before it gets cold, please."

"Yes Mum. Then may we go outside and play?" asked Molly.

"Yeah!" cried Lucy happily. "Let's build a snowman."


	2. Bath Time

Hermione sighed and sunk lower in the bubbles. It had been a long day, but a good one. At work she had managed to get everyone into the meeting room for a solid four hours, and they had made excellent progress on the new legislation. Then she had come home to find that Ron and the kids were making pizza for dinner. It was a nice surprise, but Ron didn't actually know how to cook, so Hermione had had to offer her assistance in the preparation as well as make a salad to go with the meal. Still, Rose and Hugo had loved topping their own mini pizzas, and overall it had been an enjoyable evening. Finally, Hermione helped the kids finish up their Christmas thank you cards, something she had been chivying them to do since New Year's. Ron was putting them to bed now while Hermione took advantage of the bubble bath that had come in her stocking.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." called Hermione.

Ron poked his head in. "The kids are asleep." he announced as he entered. "You look bloody gorgeous."

"You can't even see me, I'm beneath the bubbles." retorted Hermione.

"I can see your beautiful face." Ron replied. "I brought you some wine."

Hermione reached for it. "Mmmmm, you know me so well. Care to join me?"

"I have a glass in the kitchen."

She shifted, revealing herself. "That's not what I meant."

He was naked in seconds.


	3. Cookie Crumbles

"There we are." Molly Weasley addressed her grandchildren as she doled out the last bit of cookie dough to Hugo. "Now remember, make whatever you want, but it has to be thin. Let me know if you need help."

"Thank you, Grandma." replied Rose. She and Hugo were visiting the Burrow, along with their cousins Fred, Roxanne, and Louis. There was almost always some assortment of young ones to keep Molly and Arthur company while the parents were at work.

"What is that supposed to be, Fred?" asked Louis. Fred had quickly shaped his cookie dough and was now sitting back impatiently.

"It's a monster."

Roxanne, who was only five, scoffed. "It looks like a blob."

"I know," replied Fred "That's because I haven't decorated it yet. You'll see."

"I'm done too." announced Rose. She held up the large cookie dough R.

"And me." added Hugo.

"Hugo," replied Rose. "You just squashed it with your hand. That's not even thin like Grandma said."

Molly intervened. "Here, I'll give you some assistance Hugo." She helped him to make a better handprint cookie.

It wasn't long before all the kids were finished with their creations. Molly sent them off to find Grandpa for story time while the cookies baked. Shortly the kids returned to decorate them.

"Hey!" exclaimed Fred, pointing to Louis's batch. "Are you making _us_?"

"Yep." replied Louis evilly as he picked up the Fred cookie and bit off its head. Then he burst into peals of laughter.


	4. Dare Queen

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoire hissed. She kept her sister pressed up against the wall as she looked both ways down the corridor to ensure no one was witnessing this.

Dominique raised her eyebrows. "Uh, walking back from class? What do you think you're doing, ambushing me in a corridor?"

Victoire released her sister. "Confronting you about your behaviour. You jumped off the astronomy tower!"

Dom grinned. "Awesome, right? Hey, does this mean I'm famous in Ravenclaw too?"

"Not awesome, dangerous. And what do you mean famous?" Victoire retorted.

"I'm a legend in Gryffindor. They're calling me the dare queen. It's just for fun, Vic."

"Don't call me Vic. And what in Merlin's name were you thinking? You could have died!" Victoire glared angrily.

"Nah. I jumped on my broom way before I hit the ground. And if I hadn't there were a bunch of people waiting to catch me." Dom frowned back at her sister.

"Fourth years! Who knows if they would have done the spell properly?" said Victoire exasperatedly.

"One was a fifth year." replied Dom offhandedly. "What do you care anyway?"

"Maman would kill me if she knew I let you get away with that. And Daddy would kill you."

"Look." said Dom flatly. "You're a Ravenclaw. You spend your time studying. I'm a Gryffindor. I play truth or dare."

Victoire put her hands on her hips. "Next time pick truth." She turned to leave, but looked back. "And Dom? Please be careful."


	5. Emerald Earrings

"Good morning, Ginny." Harry said softly as he entered their bedroom.

"S'not morning." replied Ginny, with her eyes still firmly closed. "Get back in bed."

Harry set the tray he was carrying on her lap. Ginny opened one eye. "Is there something you want?"

" _Somebody's_ not a morning person." replied Harry, who had gone over to the curtains and parted them. Sunlight streamed in through the window.

"You already knew that, Harry." Ginny lifted the tray and pulled herself into a sitting position. "So, why the special treatment?"

"Because I love you." said Harry simply. "So I made you breakfast." He climbed up on his side of the bed and snatched a slice of toast. "Well, I made you half of a breakfast, anyway."

Ginny snorted. She surveyed the tray in front of her. Toast, eggs, sausage, tomatoes, hash browns, and two cups of tea. "It looks great. Thanks, Harry." Ginny rewarded him with a kiss.

"And there's one more present." Harry handed Ginny a small box.

She frowned at him, but opened it. "Emerald earrings!" she exclaimed. "Harry, why? There's no reason for this. It's just a Friday."

"I love you everyday." replied Harry. "I wanted to show you how much."

Ginny relented. "Oh alright, you old sap." she said as she affixed the earrings to her ears. "I love them. Now let's eat!"

Then she pulled Harry's ear to her lips and whispered huskily. "And after breakfast, I'll show you just how much I love _you_."


	6. Father Figure

"Teddy," began Lily "How come you don't call my Daddy your Daddy?" The two of them were alone together in the backyard of Harry and Ginny's house. Teddy was home for Easter.

Teddy was a little surprised, but he didn't show it. "Well, he's not my Daddy."

"But I heard you say he was your father."

"I said he was my godfather." corrected Teddy. "I have my own Daddy."

"Oh. Well, where is he?" Lily looked up at Teddy curiously.

Teddy kneeled down beside her. "He's dead Lily. Like your uncle Fred. And so is my Mum."

"That's sad." replied Lily. "So, what's a godfather?"

"A godfather is supposed to help take care of you, especially if your parents die." Teddy explained.

"Do I have one? And how come you don't live with us then?" Lily wanted to know.

"I think uncle Ron is your godfather." answered Teddy. "Your Daddy was only a little bit older than me when my parents died. He wasn't old enough to take care of a baby. So I went to live with my Grandma instead."

Lily frowned. "I guess that makes sense. Was your Daddy nice like my Daddy?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, he was really nice. But remember, I was only a baby when he died, so I don't remember him at all."

Lily's eyes widened. "Not at all?" she asked plaintively.

"It's okay, Lily. Your Daddy has told me all about my parents, and he talks about them whenever I want. I even have a couple of photos."

Lily was nodding. "I would miss them. So how are you related to me then?"

"Well, I'm not really related to you." replied Teddy truthfully. "But the thing about family Lils, is that you don't have to be related to be a family."


	7. George's Birthday

George blinked in surprise as he entered the kitchen. "Wow! That cake is massive!" The rest of the Weasley family chuckled as he moved to inspect it closer. "Ice mice and sugared almonds and jelly slugs and licorice snaps! It looks so cool. Oh, and there are peppermint toads and fizzing whizzbees! This is amazing, thanks guys."

"Well, we didn't make it ourselves," confessed Angelina "but Hermione and Audrey were in charge of buying the cake, so you can thank them."

George turned to his sisters in law. "Thanks you two. And you've even added the new Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bang candles! Awesome. Right then, shall we eat?"

"Yeah, let's eat!" agreed Ron loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay everybody." called Grandma Molly. "We've set the birthday lunch up here, and I've labelled everything to make it easier. Grab a plate and dig in!"

Once they had made it through the heaps of food, including eight different types of sandwiches, but only two thirds of the huge cake, they sat down so George could open his presents.

"This one first." said Angelina, handing him a neatly wrapped box.

George tore through the wrapping. "This is a camera, isn't it?"

"A video camera." piped up Fred. "So we can make home movies."

"I'm going to film you opening the rest of your presents." explained Angelina. She took the camera and switched it on before pointing it at George. "Say cheese!"


	8. Hippity Hop

Lily gasped audibly and stopped in her tracks. She and Albus were taking a stroll through the woods behind their house. Albus looked where she was pointing, and saw what had made her exclaim.

"It's a bunny, Lily." he whispered. "Be quiet, or it will move."

Lily nodded, but she whispered back. "It's so small. I think it's a baby."

"The babies don't look like that." replied Albus. "But it is a younger one."

"Can we get closer?" asked Lily.

"You can try, as long as you don't frighten it. But it will probably hop away unless you stay back." Albus liked to read up on anything and everything, and the flora and fauna surrounding their country home was one of his favourite topics.

"I want to try." said Lily. She inched closer to the bunny, lowering herself to the ground as she went. Albus was amazed she could maintain her balance. Finally, Lily was kneeling so close to the small animal that she almost could have reached out and touched it.

Just then James ran up the path behind them. Albus motioned for him to stop, but James just mimicked Albus' arm waving gestures and did a hop skip and a jump towards them.

The frightened rabbit took off into a nearby clearing. Lily was about to admonish James as she watched it hop away when suddenly "NO!" shrieked Lily. A large hawk swooped down and carried the little bunny off.

Lily threw James an utterly furious look and ran back to the house in tears.

James looked flustered. He turned to Albus. "What happened?"

Albus explained the story to him. "I think we need to make it up to her." he decided.


End file.
